Talk:Enemy soldiers
I hope it was okay that I wrote this page. Whilst the articles "Genome Army", "Golukovich Mercenaries" and "PMCs" I left alone due to the arguably high amount of info within, I merged the articles "Genola", "Gurlugon" and "Guards (MGS3)" into here and redirected them. This is because "Genola" and "Gurlugon" were stubs that really didn't have much value by themselves, and "Guards (MGS3)" was a complete mess of an article that was up for cleanup anyway. Hopefully there are no objections to this. Chaos91 15:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) LYNX unit I don't recall the word LYNX ever being used in Portable Ops. Was this from Portable Ops Plus? --Bluerock 22:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I read it on an FAQ on Gamefaqs, I'll post them: :http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/file/932978/58189 :http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/psp/file/932978/46510 :I'm guessing it's their identification from in-game raw data. Weedle McHairybug 22:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, interesting. Thanks. --Bluerock 22:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, old topic I know, but I suggest we get rid of any references to "LYNX" soldiers and just refer to them as Red Army soldiers. Besides its use as a codename for any random soldier recruited in MPO, there is no evidence that it is associated with any sort of group in the game, and is never mentioned in that context. It seems like it was just a misconception that sprang from somewhere, since MPO+ calls them "USSR Male/Female Soldier" (perhaps LYNX was an alternate name for Ocelot soldiers in the Japanese MPO+?). --Bluerock 13:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, go ahead if you must. The links I posted did, however, indicate that LYNX was their name, though. Maybe they mixed it up with the Ocelot Unit's Japanese name, but still. I'll also cite the part in the FAQ about unit hacking (and it was definitely from Portable Ops and not Portable Ops plus, and bold the ones in question. ::::--------------------- ::::SKIN/CLASS MODIFIERS: ::::---- ::::00: Snake ::::01: Null ::::02: Eva ::::03: Para-Medic ::::04: Ocelot ::::05: Major Zero ::::06: Raikov ::::07: Gene ::::08: Python ::::09: Ursula ::::0A: Elisa ::::0B: Teliko ::::0C: Venus ::::0D: Cunningham ::::0E: Signit ::::0F: Sokolov ::::10: Roy Campbell ::::11: LYNX (Sleeves up, no vest. Jonathon only?) ::::12: Naked Snake ::::13: GA-KO ::::14: LYNX (Sleeves up, no vest - identical to 11) ::::15: LYNX (Sleeves down, no vest) ::::16: LYNX (Sleeves up, vest w/ ammo) ::::17: LYNX (Sleeves down, vest w/ammo) ::::18: FOX Unit 1 ::::19: FOX Unit 2 ::::1A: FOX Unit 3 ::::1B: Female Soldier 1 ::::1C: Female Soldier 2 ::::1D: Female Soldier 3 ::::1E: Scientist 1 ::::1F: Scientist 2 ::::20: Scientist 3 ::::21: Nurse 1 ::::22: Nurse 2 ::::23: Nurse 3 ::::24: Technician 1 ::::25: Technician 2 ::::26: Technician 3 ::::27: Officer 1 ::::28: Officer 2 ::::29: Officer 3 ::::2A: Government Official ::::2B: Ocelot Unit ::::2C: KGB ::::2D: GRU ::::2E: LYNX - Biccamera (white, black, purple) ::::2F: LYNX - Yodobashi (yellow, tan, black) ::::30: LYNX - Sakuraya (purple, white, red) ::::31: LYNX - Ubook (green, olive, white + logo) ::::32: LYNX - Wondergoo (blue, navy, green) ::::33: LYNX - Sofmap (light blue, white + duck logo) ::::34: LYNX - Joshin (white + red logo) ::::35: LYNX - Nestage (white + red, blue, & yellow logos) ::::Anyways, that's pretty much all I can tell you about it. If you still want to go through with it, then go ahead and do it. 14:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw those pages, but it looks like it was just a name assigned by the writer himself to differentiate those particular skin/class modifiers. It's not that reliable a source to be honest, so I will probably go ahead and make the changes to the pages, as I come across them. --Bluerock 15:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC)